


remember this

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Something is trying to claw its way from her skull.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"You need a thicker coat." Mama curls her hands to her chest, sniffing. "Do you have enough layers?" 

The map sits between snacks and one of her bras. Dark rings of sweat dampen her shirt; this bra needs to be cleaned. 

Mama keeps pacing back and forth, mumbling to herself and ripping things from hangers. 

"Should I take my journal with me?" Marie tightens her shoulders, willing herself not to flinch. 

Something is trying to claw its way from her mind; her skin tingles and burns. 

Someone else has to remember this, though it will never be something she looks back on to laugh about.


End file.
